Two Mabels!
by Skittlespop428
Summary: Being sick and tired of always being the serious one that no one listens to, Dipper decides to be like Mabel. While looking through book 3, Dipper finds something that will change his personality to match Her's. What will Mabel do about it? Will Mabel be happy about giving her 'Fun twin' reputation away? Who knows...Maybe it might be PERMANENT! *NO Pinecest! Never ever!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Woo! Woo! This is my FIRST chapter for my NEW story! I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Dipper's POV**

Today started like any other day. Mabel and I both woke up at 7:00am to start our shift in the Gift shop and everyone else were doing their normal jobs. Well everything was the same until 6:30pm _(An hour and a half before the Mystery Shack closes for the day.) _when Grunkle Stan told us that he had a 'Meeting' to attend.

I bet his little 'Meeting' was an excuse to spend some time alone and not have to take care of us. Typical Stan. Well since he was going out, he put Soos in charge. Seriously?! No offence to Soos but...he always messes stuff up.

I think I should be in charge. Just before Grunkle Stan went out the door, I went over to him. "Uh Stan, maybe you should put me in charge...you know...instead of Soos." I told him trying to persuade him. "Nah, I think Soos can handle it." Stan said waving me off. Just as he said that, a huge crash came from the gift shop. "Sorry Dudes!" You could hear Soos apologize from the room.

Stan and I just stood there looking at each other. "Uh...good luck!" Grunkle Stan quickly said and then he was out the door. I then sighed and walked back into the Gift shop to see what caused that loud crash. When I opened the door, there was a pile of glass on the floor. Ugh, Soos probably broke one of the FRAGILE glass merchandise.

Soos came running with a broom and dustpan. He quickly swept it up until the mess was gone. "There." Soos smiled. Soos then looked at his watch. Since when did he have a watch? "I am needed elsewhere." He said and then started walking backwards out the door. Since Stan isn't here, Soos has to do the last tour of the day. I hope he doesn't mess up.

The last thing we need are angry customers. Just as Soos left, I saw Mabel talking with Wendy at the cash register. Wondering what they are talking about, I walked up to them. Just as I was about to ask them what they were talking about, Mabel cut me off. "NOTHING!" She shouted probably knowing I was going to ask them what was going on.

I took a step back 'cause she like, got spit on my face. Wendy eyed her probably meaning 'Tell him' but Mabel eyed her back which obviously meant 'Whyyyyy' by her expression.

I was in the middle of a silent argument which was pretty weird. Wendy then stopped eyeing Mabel which made Mabel pout and cross her arms. "Well...Mabel and I were thinking of holding a huge party at the Mystery Shack tonight since Stan is gone at a 'Meeting.'" Wendy explained to me. I couldn't believe this.

Stan would KILL us if he came back to the Shack with a party! "Ya! Wouldn't it be awesome!? Tons of boys would come! My epic summer romance might actually come true!" Mabel chirped and stopped pouting. "So what do you think?" Wendy asked me. They both stared at me waiting for an answer.

I finally decided to say something. "Are you guys crazy?! If Stan found out that we had a party with out him knowing, he would seriously KILL us!" I shouted. Mabel and Wendy's smile faded. "Oh come on Dippingsauce! It would be fun!" Mabel pleaded. "Yeah come on Dip! It's just one party. You gotta chill!" Wendy said giving me a sideways smile. "Ugh, ok but don't bring me into this again." I sighed and then walked away letting the two talk about the party some more.

Later when all of our shifts ended for the night, I decided to go up stairs and into the Attic for the night until the party ends. If they're going to have a party, I'm not going to get anymore involved in it. At about 8:30pm, the party started. I could hear the loud music and all the people laughing and talking from all the way upstairs.

With all the noise, it was hard to read book 3. As much as I wanted to go downstairs and tell everyone to keep it down, I knew no one would listen so I just put my pillow over my ears. Doing that helped absolutely nothing. Everything sounded ok for about an hour until I heard an immense crash come from downstairs.

It sounded like someone like, crashed a window! I literally couldn't take it anymore. I ran downstairs and saw that I was right. One of the windows where smashed. Not only was the window smashed but the whole place was trashed! Empty cups, streamers, food and balloons littered the floor and there was a ton of people going nuts!

They were jumping around to the blasting music and were climbing on stuff. Pretty much, everyone was acting like Mabel when she has caffeine. All I could think was...Oh man! Ohmanohmanohman! I might as well dig us our own graves because like I said before, Stan is going to kill us! Like how many times do I need to say that?!

I so know it's gonna happen! I vigorously need to find Wendy or Mabel like, right now! Just before I could even start to search for them, I froze. Oh my gosh! What about Soos?! Forgetting about Wendy and Mabel, I went to go find Soos. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Just because of this party, I don't think Stan is going to put Soos in charge ever again.

As I entered the kitchen, I got pulled under the table. "Soos?-" I started but he put his hand over my mouth. "Shhhh! No one will find us here!" He whispered taking his hand off me. "Why are you under the table?" I whispered back to him.

Soos looked both ways before answering. "Teenagers seriously freak me out dude! Especially at parties. They're like animals! ANIMALS!" He said still whispering obviously terrified. I just sat and stared at him while he looked around cautiously. "Well I guess you should stay here then...I gotta find Wendy and Mabel." I told him quietly and then crawled out from under the table and out of the kitchen. As I kept on walking, I finally found Wendy.

She was turned right around so her protracted orange hair was facing me. "Wend-" Before I could finish, Wendy turned around and I saw...Robbie. Seriously?! He had to be invited?! "Oh hey Dipper, are ya enjoying the party?" Wendy asked swaying to the music. "Well um actually..." I started but of course Robbie had to butt in. "Ugh who invited _him_ here?" Robbie said ignorantly pointing at me. "Uh I live here so, who invited you?" I shot back and he just glared at me.

"Anyways um Wendy, don't you think the party is going a little out of hand?" I said frowning. "What? no...we're all just having some fun! Chilax man, why don't you be more like your sister and have some fun." Wendy smiled and playfully nudged me on the arm.

"C'mon Wendy let's go. Wanna check out my new guitar?" Robbie asked. "Sure why not. See ya Dipper, remember, have some fun!" Wendy said and then walked away with Robbie. He put his arm around her, turned his head around and stuck out his tongue at me like a 2 year old. Robbie then turned his head back around and focused on Wendy. Ugh! Stupid Robbie.

I can't believe that Wendy told me to be more like Mabel and have fun! How can I enjoy myself knowing that Stan would totally be outraged about the party! I know that he did throw a party before at the Mystery Shack but he was only ok with it because he got money out of it! This time he's not getting any money. Sigh. I have to go find Mabel. Maybe she might listen to me.

After like 20 minutes, I still couldn't find Mabel. What the heck? I checked the whole Shack! Well...there's one more place left to check...The secret spot on the roof! How could I forget that?! I then walked up the ladder and onto the roof. Aha! There's Mabel! She's with some boy who seems to be...well lets just say he's not enjoying himself right now.

I guess Mabel is creeping him out...she has a way of doing that to boys...and she wonders why she doesn't have a boyfriend. She always says 'Oh just you wait Dipper Nipper! Those boys will soon come running to me!' Oh come on Mabel, usually the boys are running from _you!_ I'm just saying. Anyways, when I walked over to Mabel I didn't have to say anything. She immediately turned around.

"Dipper? What are you doing here?" She asked me still clinging on the poor boy. "I was looking all over for you! Mabel, the party is going out of control! I think everyone should leave now." I said. "Whaaaat? Come on Dipper! Don't be such a party pooper! Look, have you met my new friend? His name is Jaaaake." Mabel swooned while rubbing her hands up and down the boys arm. "I-I should really be getting home-" Jake stuttered.

"Awwwww but we were having a really good time..." Mabel said but then let him go. The boy instantly got up and ran to the ladder while tripping over his own feet. "Sheesh, Mabel what did you do to him?" I asked while I watched the boy get on his bike and speed away. Mabel shrugged.

"Nothing. All we did was talk. Ehh he's not my type of boy anyways. I like the kind of boys that-" Before she finished what she was going to say, I took her shoulders and shook her. "Mabel! We don't have time to talk about what you like in a boy! We really need to end the party and start cleaning up!" I panicked. Mabel took my hands off her shoulders.

"No way Dipper. Like I said before, this is pretty much my one and only time to talk to really cute boys and complete my epic summer romance!" She said in a serious tone which was unlike her. "Ya but-" "No, I'm gonna go enjoy the party." Mabel said and then climbed down the ladder.

I stood there alone on the roof. Why isn't anyone listening to me? Maybe Wendy and Mabel are right. Maybe I do need to be for fun. That's when I decided. I need to be more like Mabel.

_**Ooooooh! How's Dipper gonna be more like Mabel? New chapter coming soon! Don't forget to...**_

_**Favourite/Follow/Review!**_

_**~Skittlespop428**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guys that it took me a while to update! Remember, quality is better than quantity Yuppers! Anyways I hope you enjoy what you guys were waiting for!...Yup! This chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

_I need to be more like Mabel_. Those same words kept on circling in my head. No one has a problem with Mabel...well besides Pacifica. Maybe if i'm more fun and outgoing, people will appreciate me more! Yeah!

I then finally went back down the ladder and was in the Gift shop. All I have to do is see if book 3 has anything about changing personalities. I hope it does. Running out of the Gift shop, I noticed that everyone has left.

The party was over. How long was I on the roof for?! Oh well. I need to continue what I was going to do. I ran past Mabel and Wendy who were promptly cleaning up the enormous mess that the party made and into the Attic. Suckers! They have to clean like, the whole Shack just because of one stupid party!

That's why I didn't want to be apart of it. Anyways, So when I got into the Attic, I immediately scanned the whole room for book 3 and then I found it under my bed. I grabbed it and started flipping through it in search for what I wanted.

Finally I flipped to a page that was titled _Personality copy._ "How original." I murmured sarcastically at the tittle. As I kept on reading, my eyes grew wide. "This will be so easy!" I exclaimed out loud. Maybe too loud.

Ok So according to the book, all I have to do is...'_**Grab the person you want to have the same personality as, hold their hand tightly and say the following incantations...**__**Seitilanosrep Egnach Egnach **__**Ypocy!' **_That's like near to impossible to be even able to say! I focused back to the book and continued to read.

'_**The person who you copied personalities from won't remember anything to do with it all but that doesn't mean that they won't find out what happened. Their personality will still stay the same. Please note that switching personalities may be...' **_

The rest of it was ripped off. Well that's helpful. Now i'll never know what it was going to say! Oh well. Now I just gotta find Mabel and get the same personality as her's. Pretty much copy her personality. With book 3 still in my hands, I ran back downstairs to go get Mabel. "Mabel? Maaabel?" I called out and got an "I'm over here!" response.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her throwing some streamers into the garbage. "Mabel, I need you for a sec." I said and then pulled her out of the the kitchen and headed up the stairs but Mabel yanked me back to stop me.

"I'm sorry Dippy Dip but I have to clean up before Grunkle Stan comes back." Mabel said frowning. "No no don't worry, it'll just take a second." I reassured her and then pulled her upstairs into our room in the Attic. Mabel then noticed book 3 in one of my hands.

"Is it something to do with the book?" She asked me still staring at it. Instead of answering, I grabbed a hold of her hand tightly and read out the incantations quickly as best as I could do. "_Seitilanosrep Egnach Egnach...Ypocy!"_ I exclaimed.

Just as I finished saying the words, a bright light formed in the room which blinded Mabel and I. 'I wonder if this was a good idea...' I thought in my head but it was too late. All of a sudden, The bright light faded and I blacked out along with Mabel.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

Just as I was cleaning up, A huge bright light caused me to stop. It came from the Twin's room up in the Attic. Weirded out, I called out for them. "Mabel? Dipper?" There was no answer. Freaking out a little, I decided to go up into the Attic to see what was going on.

I did see them both run upstairs so I knew they were up there. It was strange that they didn't answer me back though. Maybe they didn't hear me. When I got upstairs, I noticed that their door was closed. With hesitation, I reached for the door knob but quickly but my arm down.

Um maybe I should knock first...Oh who am I kidding? I then opened the door and saw the two of them laying on the floor. OH MY GOD! ARE THEY DEAD?! I panicked. Hey! I'm half responsible for them! I instantly ran up to them and checked both of their pulses. Thank God their alive!

They must have past out somehow. It probably had something to do with the bright light. I turned to Mabel and shook her. If i'm gonna wake up one of them first, it's gonna be Mabel. she needs to help me clean up! Hey! It wasn't just my idea to throw a party so i'm not going to clean the mess up myself.

"Mabel...Maaaabellll." I said still trying to wake her up. Just as I was about to give up, Mabel slowly opened her eyes. "Mabel what in the heck happened?" I asked her as she gradually got up so she was sitting beside me on the floor.

"Um...I have no idea what happened. All I remember was a bright light and then ,everything went black." She explained while rubbing her head. Strange...Hmmm I wonder if Dipper will remeber anything. I then went over to Dipper and tried to shake him awake. after at least 1 minute of trying, Dipper opened his eyes and sat up wearing the most goofiest facial expression ever.

Just not gonna ask why he's doing that. "So uh Dipper what was the bright light about?" I asked him. Instead of answering, Dipper sat up and poked me in the nose. "Beep boop!" He chirped still wearing the same expression. "Whaa..." I asked and then looked at Mabel. She shrugged and turned her attention back to her brother.

"Dipper, do you remember anything? All I remember was a bright light and then everything went dark...Dipper?" Mabel Started but then stopped when she noticed that he wasn't listening. Before Mabel could try to get Dipper's attention, the sound of the front door slamming shut made Mabel look at me in sheer panic.

Downstairs was still a mess...I wonder how Stan's going to react. Oh well, the least he's going to do is dock my pay. I'm not going to miss my 30 cents an hour anyways. Mabel, on the other hand was on the floor in the feeble position. I went over to her and put an arm around her.

"Everything is going to be ok...look, if you want, we can blame everything on...um..." I glanced over to Dipper who was zoning out. "Dipper. Yeah we can blame the party on him." I finished while smirking. He seems kinda out of it anyways. After I said that, Mabel grinned and got up.

"Good idea!" She exclaimed and ran down the stairs to blame everything on her innocent brother. _'Heh, I taught her well.'_ I thought and gave myself a pat on the back. Before I reached the stairs, Dipper called out to me. "Hey where are ya goin'? I'm commin' too!" He Cheerfully declared and then skipped down the stairs.

"Something is seriously up with that kid." I exhaled but the shrugged. He does live with Mabel...yeah that's why. Her cheerfulness probably rubbed off of her on to him. Oh well. It's not my problem.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Stan was standing in the hallway with his eyes bulging out. He then walked into another room and the three of us followed him. "Broken glass, garbage everywhere...who is responsible for this?!" Stan shouted turning around to face us.

"Dipper! Dipper did it! He's responsible!" Mabel tattled pushing Dipper in front of us. The weird part was that Dipper didn't even protest. He just stood there awkwardly looking around. Stan just went with it and ordered Dipper to clean the rest of the place up.

Dipper seemed delighted to do so. "You got it Grunkle Stan!" He beamed. Stan wasn't buying it. "Don't think you're going to trick me into thinking you're ok with cleaning. Just for that you have to...um... paint a new layer of glitter paint on the Mystery Shack sign! Now lets see who's so cheerful now!" He smirked crossing his arms.

"Yay! Glitter! You're the best!" Dipper screamed happily and hugged Stan as tight as he could. "Gak! Geez kid let go, you're squeezing the money outta me!" Stan choked out. A twenty dollar bill dropped on the ground and I quickly picked it up. Haha sucker!

Dipper finally let go of him and then gave a big smile to everyone before skipping out of the room to start cleaning. "Ugh nightmare." Stan mummbled before leaving the room. I then walked into the room that Dipper skipped into. I was in the Gift shop.

Boy it was a mess in here! I glanced around the room and saw...Dipper talking to a girl? I thought the Mystery Shack was closed for the night? I focused on the two more and noticed that the girl had a 'Get- away- from me- you're- creepy' facial expression. The girl then slapped him in the face and ran out the exit.

Dipper then noticed me and gave me a thumbs up. "She's so into me!" He goofully smiled swaying back and forth. I don't know why he's acting like this and stuff but here's my chance to ask him a question. I slowly approached him.

"Hey Dipper..." I started. He glanced up to me. "Yuppers?" He gleamed. "Do you think the next time Stan goes out, we could have another party here? Would you be ok with that?" I questioned him. Hey! The next time Stan walks into a messy house, we can just blame Dipper! I know it's pretty cruel to do so but he's ok with it!

What harm will it cause? "Sure! That will be so much fun! Can't wait!" He exclaimed giving me a huge smile and then got back to cleaning. I don't know what happened to the old Dipper but...I can totally live with the new one! "Neat! Well i'm going home, see ya tomorrow." I replied casually and then walked out into the night.

* * *

**Mabel's POV**

When Dipper was cleaning, I was upstairs in the Attic reading my favourite romance novels while knitting. Yup, I was multitasking. I'm talented like that. Anyways, I do kinda feel bad for Dipper. He's cleaning up after Wendy's and I's party.

He was the one that said we shouldn't have a party...and now he's the one cleaning up. I did confess to Grunkle Stan that it was our fault but he didn't listen. Yeah, I'm not really good at lying. Finally Dipper came into the Attic skipping.

"Grunkle Stan said that it's time for bed!" He sang out taking his vest, hat and shoes off. "Race you to the bathroom!" Dipper shouted and ran into the bathroom. I already had my floppy disk nightgown on so all I had to do was brush my teeth.

When I got into the bathroom, I put on a big smile and looked at Dipper. "I challenge you to a tooth brush race!" I grinned getting my toothbrush ready. "Challenge accepted!" He smirked and then got his ready as well.

"On your mark...get set...GO!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs and then started to brush our teeth. "WOOT WOOT! I WONNNNNN!" Dipper hollered putting his tooth brush down. "Awwww! You win this time!" I said in defeat.

We both rinsed our tooth brushes and turned off the lights. When Dipper and I got into our beds, we were both sillent. "Hey Dipper, I'm sorry for blaming you. You know...for the mess." I apologized breaking the silence.

"It's ok Mabel Wabel." He said and then yawned. "Ok well g'night Dippy." I smiled into the darkness and then closed my eyes. "Goody good night!" He answered back beaming. Something is different about Dipper but I can't put my finger on it... oh well. I then flipped over on my side and slipped into countless dreams.

* * *

**What do you think? You like? Lol don't forget to...**

**Favourite/Follow/Review!**

**Onwards Aoshima!**

**~Skittlespop428!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter coming right up!**

**Mabel's POV**

I opened my eyes and was startled to see Dipper right in my face! "Whoa! Give me some room Dippingsauce, you scared the sparkles out of me!" I laughed and pushed him away slightly.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face when you were sleeping! You were like...and it was hilarious! You also started talking about some dude named Jacob...I don't know who that is but still! Priceless! Oh yes Jacob! I will Marry you!" Dipper howled while making kissy faces. He then died of laughter and struggled to breathe.

"How long were you watching me sleep?!" I asked him as I sat up while he caught his breath. "Since I woke up." Dipper answered wiping a tear from one of his eyes. "And when was that?"

"Mmmh...like 5 in the morning. I know but I couldn't sleep! I was just so exited for today! Hey did you know that there's a brand of crackers called 'Bacon Dippers'?! I never knew that there were crackers named after me! No way! Uh yes way! I never tried one but I bet they taste reeeeaaallly good!" He spoke really agile and then pulled out a box of crackers and wouldn't you know it...the words 'Bacon' and 'Dippers' were plastered on the box.

I can't believe Dipper watched me sleep for like 3 hours...I find that kind of creepy...then again I find that impressive...3 whole hours! I then glanced at Dipper and he had his mouth literally chock-full of crackers. "I beth yoth cath doth thith!" He blurted out sort of unclear.

Before I could even bet him in a contest, Dipper swallowed all of them at once with a disgusted face. "These don't taste like bacon..." He started and then looked at the box with furrowed brows. "It says made with artificial flavours...so this is all fake? I want bacon! Not what ever this is actually made out of! Aww gross get it off my tongue!" He sputtered and then dropped the box of crackers on the ground only to stomp on them.

"Posers! Bacon posers!" He scolded while he continued to destroy the box. I guess I don't get to try them. Oh well, they were probably not all that good anyways. Dipper's reaction proves it. "Hey...Dipper..." I said slyly. That got his attention. "Yupperoo?" He smiled as he stopped recking the box.

"RACE YOU TO THE KITCHEN!" I screamed and bolted down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and was followed by Dipper shortly after. "Beat ya! Beat ya! Guess what?...I beat ya!" I sang out as I grabbed a bowl and a spoon. I'm going to have my all time favourite cereal!

'Pink fluffy unicorn flakes'! They taste just as magical as they sound! As I poured my bowl to the rim of them, Dipper poked his head over to where I was and looked at the cereal with wide eyes. "What...is...that?!" He blurted out very interested. "Pink Fluffy unicorn flakes!" I smiled as I poured milk on top of the pink sugary cereal.

"Um can I have some?" He asked and then looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Sure Dippingsauce! I never thought you would be interested in having some but go knock yourself out!" I winked and then sat down at the table. "Yay ok!" He beamed and then ran over to the cupboards.

Shortly after, Dipper sat beside me at the table with his own bowl of the 'pink fluffy unicorn flakes.' He took a huge bite, swallowed it and smiled a huge smile. "It tastes just as magical as they sound!" Dipper shouted overjoyed and then started bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Thats what i'm saying!" I agreed with him as we both continued eating. Ever since yesterday, Dipper has been acting different...but i'm not saying it bugs me. I actually don't mind it. It's probably something to do with puberty or something. Boys are different than girls in a way.

I'm not going to think about this anyways...I want to enjoy my breakfast! I think I like this stuff better than Smile Dip! And that says a lot! Smile Dip is evil! Grunkle Stan then barged into the kitchen. "Good morning Knuckle-heads." He greeted with lack of enthusiasm.

"Mornin' Grunkle S!" I smiled at him. "Don't call me that." Grunkle Stan replied grumpily and then poured himself a cup of coffee. "Uh oh...some one has the case of the...1...2...3..." I started. "GRUMPY GRUMPS!" Dipper and I both finished laughing and then high-fived each other.

SMACK! "Oooh ah ow..." Dipper winced rubbing his hand. "Yeah I high five hard." I explained only to be cut off by Grunkle Stan. "You two know your'e jobs today?" He asked sitting down with his cup of coffee and newspaper in his hands. "Yesseree!" We both chirped in union.

"Well then get cracking. Your jobs aren't going to do them selves!" Grunkle Stan instructed us and then motioned us to get out. I took my bowl to the sink and went up stairs to get changed. Dipper mirrored exactly what I did but beat me up the stairs only to close the door behind him.

"Hahaha! Beat ya! Beat ya! Guess what...I beat ya!" He mocked me. Oh well i'll just wait. It's only fair right? After about 10 minutes, I started to be impatient. Well actually only took me 5 minutes but I didn't want to rush him. 10 minutes is way too long.

What the heck was he oing there?! "Dipper c'mon hurry uppppp!" I whined knocking on the door for like the 10th time. "Just a minute..." He sang out. I then counted to 60. He still didn't open the door. "That's it Dipper! Make way! Ima commin' in!" I yelled out and then barged into the Attic. Dipper screeched like a little girl. He was fully dressed though.

Wait did he have a mustache drawn on his face? "Why did you draw a mustache on your face?" I asked trying not to burst into laughter. "I wanted to look manly." He pouted and crossed his arms. I didn't want to be mean but he has to face the fact that drawing a mustache on your face doesn't make you manly.

"C'mon Dipper, don't put so much pressure on that little 'mustache' of yours. Seriously, you ate 'Pink fluffy unicorn flakes' today for breakfast. I think that puts you more far away from manliness." I blurted out chuckling. Did I really say that? I never knew I had that mean girl part in me. When I looked at his eyes which where full of dismal, I started to really regret saying what I just said.

Usually Dipper wouldn't take it that seriously but for some reason, he did. I instantly took action. Like Dipper would do for me. "I'm sorry Dipper...You know I didn't mean-" "It's ok, you're right...do you think a goatee would work?" He wondered sniffling and then smiled again. "NAHHH!" He shook his head and then whiped his face.

"Welp, see ya Mabel! It's time for me to paint the sign...WITH GLITTER!" He cheered and then skipped down the stairs. Awww I wish I could do his job! I love all things shiny, Glittery or BEDAZZLED! I still feel a little bad for saying what I said to Dipper earlier. Well at least he seems fine now. I then took out my clothes and slipped them on.

I'm wearing my new rainbow sweater with skittles all over it. Skittles are my FAVOURITE candy in the history of candy! Yup, I like them better than Smile Dip! Well they're colourful and sweet! What can I say?...They're irresistible! After getting dressed, I skipped happily down the stairs and into the Gift shop to see what Grunkle Stan wanted me to do.

"I'm here everybody!" I sang out as I entered the Gift shop. I saw Grunkle Stan talking to a customer so I decided to wait until he was done. I grabbed a stool and brought it to the cash register where Wendy was reading her magazine. "Hiya Wendy!" I cheerfully greeted her as I plopped right beside her.

"Hey Dork, what's up?" She asked not looking away from her magazine. "Oh...nothing much..." I hinted. I wanted her to notice my new sweater! "Cool." She said plainly still with her nose in her magazine. "So you don't notice anything?...You know...different about me?" I kept on hinting.

"Something that rhymes with...um weater?" I continued as I pointed to my sweater. "Nope. Not a clue." Wendy said not even looking at me. "Ah for the love of all things sparkly, look at me!" I shouted yanking the magazine out of her hands and pointing to my new skittles sweater I had on.

"Nice." She smiled and then motioned me to hand her magazine back to her. When I did, I told her my story of how I thought of the idea to make it. She seemed interested...I think. At least I have someone other than Dipper to talk to about my sweaters. Speaking of Dipper, was he still painting the sign? Probably.

Grunkle Stan finally trudged over to Wendy and I. "Mabel! Wendy! Stop chitchatting and get to work! I'm not going to pay slackers!" He shouted at us. Before we could say anything, Dipper skipped into the Gift shop covered head to toe in glitter paint. "Look at me! I'm colourful!" He exclaimed and then started spinning around, arms out like an airplane.

"Boosh! Swoosh!" Dipper sang out still spinning. Grunkle Stan then put his hand on Dipper's head to stop him from spinning like an idiot. "Did you finish painting the sign?" He questioned and then took his hand aback which had some glitter paint on it.

"Does a gnome barf out rainbows?" Dipper smirked and nudged Grunkle Stan who was looking at him with a questioning look. "Of course I did, silly!" Dipper laughed. "Uh Good. Um Kid why don't you take a shower or something. You're covered in paint." Grunkle Stan pointed out.

"Whaaat Grunkle Stan! I think it looks good on him!" I added as I got up and stood beside my brother. We both gave him puppy dog eyes but it didn't work. "Shower. Now!" He then looked at Wendy and I. "And you two...Get to work!" Grunkle Stan ordered and then stormed out of the Gift shop.

"Aw he didn't even say please..." I complained but then got off my stool to find the broom. Dipper hung his glitter paint covered head and left the room to have a shower. Wendy shrugged and continued to read. She didn't care what Grunkle Stan said.

When the Mystery Shack finally closed for the night, Dipper and I both sat mindlessly in front of the T.V watching Duck Detective. I never noticed how exhausted I was until I fell asleep in the middle of the episode. Before I entered Dreamland, I heard a knock on the door. 'I wonder who that was?' I thought as I drifted off right beside Dipper.

**What do you think? Who do you think was at the door? Who's going to answer it? So many questions...and many chapters to go! Thank you guys for being so awesome! You know the drill!**

**Favourite/Follow/Review!**

**~Skittlespop428!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it was kinda a long wait but...here is the next chapter! **

**Dipper's POV **_**(Well this is going to be interesting...)**_

There was a knock at the door...I wonder who it is! I hope it was the girl who I talked to days ago! I knew she was into me! I do have a way with girls! Like, who could say no to this face?! Mabel was sleeping peacefully beside me.

I would hate to wake her up but what are ya going to do? If she wakes up, she wakes up. I silently got up and skipped to the door. I could already picture my wedding! 'I do.' I mouthed to myself. Heh, I'm a natural. I dramatically opened the door and flicked my hair to the side, even though I was wearing a hat.

I expected to see the girl but turns out, no one was there. "Wait, What?" I instantly looked to my left and then my right. I swore I heard a knock at the door. Well, That's what I get for sneaking glitter in the popcorn and eating it when Mabel was sleeping. I'm seriously zoning out. And about the glitter in the popcorn...Mabel was _sleeping_...she won't know! No one will know! Heh heh.

"Eh hem! Down here moron." I heard a voice call out to me. Guess I wasn't paying attention. I glace down a bit and see..."Gideon! Sorry I didn't see you down there! You sure are close to the ground! Hey, do you want to make friendship bracelets?! You can pick the colours of the strings!" I offered giving him a cheerful smile.

Gideon rolled his eyes and started talking again. "My, my if it isn't Dipper Pines. For a second there I though I was talking to a six year old girl...but knowing you, it's not much of a surprise." He muttered and then started laughing which sounded like a pig giving birth. OINK OINK! OINKOINKOINK!

" Awwww thank you! I'll take that as a complement!" I grinned even bigger and then gave him thumbs up. "Ugh, anyways i'm here for Mabel. I could hear her desperate cry's calling for me! She wants me to rescue her from her disgraceful family and into my arms Like, who wouldn't want little 'Ol me?" He batted his eyes and then gave me the death glare.

"Now where is she?" He glared. "Oh Mabel's inside sleeping like a wittle angel!" I answered giving him an innocent face. "She was making really weird noises too when she breathed in and out. It sounded like HEEEEHOOOO! And I was like WHAAAAT? And she was like HEEEEHOOOO! Crazy right?!" I explained spitting on his face a bit.

"There is seriously something wrong with you Pines." Gideon muttered whiping the spit off his face. "GAK!" I Suddenly coughed. Glitter came out of my mouth and it covered Gideon's shirt. I was utterly surprised!

"Whoa! I'm like Nian Cat! Except it's glitter and not rainbows...and it came out of my mouth instead of...yeah." I explained while jumping up and down. Gideon glanced at his shirt in disgust. "I came here for My sugar plum! Not for you to barf out glitter! On ME!" He raged.

"Hey, I know! Do you want to share my Gummy Koalas with me? They're colourful and utterly delicious!" I sang and took out the bag but Gideon's face showed pure terror. "No! GET THOSE AWAY FROM MEEE!" He screeched and ran away, tripping a few times. "Party pooper." I pouted and then walked back inside shutting the door behind me.

"Well I guess you know what that means my dear Koala friends..." I smirked and then dumped them in my mouth. "Thoo bthad forth Mabelth I guesh." I shrugged and continued to chew the gummy treats. I then heard sniffing.

I looked over to my hand with the empty Gummy Koala bag and saw Mabel sniffing like a dog. "Does my nose deceive me!?" She exclaimed and then snatched the bag out of my hands and tipped it over. Nothing came out...it was empty. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Mabel cryed falling onto her knees.

"Shut up in there! I'm trying to count money!" Grunkle Stan yelled from the other room. "...Kids...disrupting me and my money's quality time..." I managed to hear him continue. Mabel was still sobbing about the Gummy Koalas on the ground. "Awbth Cheerth ub Mabelth!" I patted her back and swallowed.

Mabel was still blubbering and and continued to rock back and forth on the ground. "Hey, Hey Mabel!" I called out and turned around so my back faced her. "I bet you can't make a face...crazier than...THIS!" I shouted turning around and giving her a goofy smile. That caught Mabel's attention. "You watch My Little Pony?..." Mabel asked while holding in her laughter.

"Uhhh huuuuh!" And that's all it took to make Mabel Laugh her head off. "BHAHAHAHA! You watch My Little Pony Friendship is...wait for it..._Magic_?!" Mabel mocked making a rainbow with her hands.

" Heeey! You do too! How would you know if it was from the show, if you didn't watch it? Haha! Outsmarted you! Yeah!" I pumped my fist in the air and then stook my tongue out at her. Mabel suddenly smirked.

"Wait until I tell Wendy about your secret favourite show tomorrow!" she then bolted up the stairs and into our room only to shut the door behind her. "Waaaaaiiiit! Mabel let me do it! I wanna tell herrrrrr!" I wined and followed her up the stairs. The door was closed and locked.

"C'mon Mabel let me in! Seriously!...It's dark!" I continued to beg. "Nuh uh! Sorry brosheph but you...uh...need um... a password to get in! Sorry!" Mabel yelled on the other side of the door. "Um... Abracadabra?" I guessed. "Nope!" "Aw c'mon that was the first thing that popped in my head! No fair!" I started banging on the door.

"Keep on guessing!" Mabel cheerfully called out. "Especto Wizario?" I guessed again with hope in my voice. "Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Mabel hollered and opened the door. "Yayyyy!" I cheered and then skipped into the room we shared. After getting ready for bed, Mabel and I both sat on our beds.

When we were brushing our teeth I may, or may not have taste tested the tooth paste...ok to be honest I ate a bunch of the minty paste. What can I say? It was sparkling! It was pretty much calling my name! "Whatcha doin' Mabes?" I asked while jumping up and down on my bed.

"Writing a letter to Mom and Dad." She answered with the same tone as me when I asked. "Oooooh! Can I write one as well?!" I asked eagerly. "sure! The unicorn paper is right here...if you wanna use it, you don't have to."

"Are you crazy?! Of course I do!" I gasped and then snatched a piece of unicorn paper from the pile. I also grabbed a purple gel pen from her pencil case and started scribbling stuff down.

**_Dear Mom and Dad,_**

**_Heyyyyy! How are ya guys!? I had sooooooo much fun today it's not even funny! I got to paint a sign with...guess what...GLITTER PAINT! Cool right? I got covered head to toe in it and it was even awesomer!_**

**_I could like stand right infront of the sign and camouflage BOOM! You can't see me! Grunkle Stan ruined my fun though by making me have a shower. Yeah I know right? BOOOOOO! _**

**_Still, now everytime I walk outside and see the sign, I will be like 'Yup! It was me! I painted the sign! I know, I'm awesome! You don't have to tell me twice!'_**

**_Also there was a huge party hosted here at the Mystery Shack yesturday, and I got to clean the whole place up! You guys might not think that is great but I bumped into a girl while cleaning and I think she was into me!_**

**_ShewasintomeandIcanhardlybeleiveit! Well actually how could I be surprised? I have a way with girls. Well I guess Mabel isn't going to be the only one with a epic summer romance! Anyways later someone knocked on the door while Mabel and I were watching a movie. It was Gideon._**

**_By the way, Gideon is this 9 year old who has a crush on Mabel...ok so long story short, the kid is afraid of Gummy Koalas. Like are you kidding me? They're Delicious! Oh well. After that, Mabel and I got ready for bed._**

**_I ate some tooth paste...and now i'm starting to think it was a bad idea. My stomach is making really weird noises. It sounds like GAAARG BLUUUUURRRG! Yeah. Well anyways I'm really enjoying it here but Mabel and I both still miss you guys! See you two at the end of the summer!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Dipper_**

**_Ps: When we come home, don't forget to buy some 'Pink Fluffy Unicorn Flakes!' Thanks!_**

"Done!" I smiled and put the gel pen down. "Me too! We can mail them tomorrow. Let's go to bed, i'm sooo tired!" Mabel then flopped on her bed with her face right in her pillow. I placed my letter in an envelope and sealed it. I'll decorate it tomorrow.

Oh what the heck? I'll decorate right NOW! I pulled out glitter glue from my pocket (Don't ask) and started to cover the envelope in it. "A little over here...and here..." I mumbled to myself concentrating hard. There.

"Perfect!" "Good night Dipper." Mabel called out wich made me jump a little. "Oh, right. Good night Mabel." I answered back dropping what I was doing and turning off the lights. Now I had to find my way back to my bed.

"Mabel! Mabel! I can't see where i'm going! I CAN'T SEE!" I screamed as I stook my arms in front of me to feel around. I then felt my bed. "Oh wait, never mind, false alarm! I'm all good. S'all good." I calmly stated laying down on my bed. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for sleep.

I then opened my eyes again. UGH! Eyes! Stay closed! 'Don't make me glue you two shut!' I threatened in my head while pointing my fingers at my eyes like daggers. I closed my eyes again but they instantly shot open. This is going to be a long night.

**Mabel's POV**

I opened my eyes and was astonished at what I saw. I rubbed my eyes just to check if I was dreaming. I opened my eyes again. I wasn't dreaming. Why was glitter glue all over the walls and floors?! It does look cool though.

"Finally you're awake! I was up like alllllllllllll night! I just couldn't sleep. Heh yeah, and I bet I know what you're thinking. Dipper why is there glitter glue all over the walls? It's kinda funny though...heh heh...welllll...after I decorated my envelope with it, I thought, why not do the same with the walls and floor...and then...well...this happened. Yeah." Dipper popped out and started fiddling with his fingers.

There was only one thing I could think of right now. "Dipper..." I started. "Yeeeaaahhhh?" "Is there any more glitter glue left?" I smiled sitting up more. Dipper's smile grew while he held up two more tubes of glitter glue in each hand.

"Well I guess you know what this means then..." I got up and took two from his hands. " 3...2...1..." I counted down unscrewing the lids. "GLITTER PARTY!" We both screamed and then started squirting each other with the glittery glue.

I snook some in my mouth when Dipper wasn't looking. Yeah...not as good as it looks. After goofing around, we both flopped on the floor covered in glitter glue. "Mabel?" Dipper asked still laying on the floor beside me. "Yeah?" "Do you want to make some pancakes?" He continued still on the floor defeated. I got up and gave him a huge grin.

"RACE YOU DOWN STAIRS!" which answered his question for him. We both bolted down the stairs and then slipped and fell since we were covered in glitter glue. While dying of laughter, Grunkle Stan who was sleeping in his chair, jolted awake from all the noise. "I wasn't seeping! My eyes were just resting..." Grunkle Stan exclaimed but then slowly drifted off to sleep again.

I motioned Dipper into the kitchen and we both got out all of the ingrediants. While the badder was in the frying pan, Dipper added chocolate chips smiles. "Perfect." He grinned while putting his hands on his hips. We both ate our pancakes quickly and ended up going back into the attic.

Not caring about the mess, Dipper and I both started doing our own things. We didn't have a shift today so we had the day to our selfs. "Hey Dipper. What colour do you think..." I started to ask but then stopped myself when I noticed him sleeping in his bed.

He did stay up for two nights in a row. "Never mind." I whispered while smiling. I chose some blue yarn and started knitting. I'm going to make a sweater for Dipper. I hope he'll like it.

**Well that was the new chapter! What do you think of it? Do you ever think Mabel will start to think more about Dipper and how he is acting? Stay tuned for more chapters!**

**Favourite/Follow/Review!**

**~Skittlespop428**


End file.
